


we'll make it another night

by stackedmilk



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: And Schlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Cara | CaptainPuffy-centric, DadSchlatt, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, i dont like using the cc's real names but dream is an exception for a later plot point, not beta read we die like wilbur, not for long, not the realllllllll peopleeeeeee, puffy adopts everyone the fic, the everyone part comes a little later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stackedmilk/pseuds/stackedmilk
Summary: schlatt drops tubbo off at puffy's house, and promises to come back for him in the morningspoiler alert : he doesn't come back
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. life's alright

**Author's Note:**

> prowritingaid my best friend,,, anyways this could of been written better but oh well ig

Puffy had just settled Clay down for bed, ruffling the nine year olds hair and wishing him goodnight, when a knock came to the door. Sighing slightly, she rubbed her eyes, letting out a quiet yawn as she opened the door to see who would even bother showing up so late at night. 

“Hey puffs, do you think Tubbo could spend the night?” Schlatt asked before Puffy could even register who was on her porch. “I know it’s a little late but…” 

Her brother looked like a wreck. His hair unbrushed and greasy resting against his horns while dark bags seemed permanent under his eyes, and who knew how long it was since he washed the clothes on his back. In his arms though, cuddled up in a fluffy soft blue blanket and most likely asleep, was her nephew. 

“Yeah...,” Puffy had hesitated slightly, pushing back a loose strand of white hair behind her ear. “I don’t mind,” 

And just like that, Schlatt passed Tubbo onto Puffy, his soft snoring entering her ears as she gently held him close. “Hey.. Schlatt, is something going on?” Her expression showed the confusion and concern she had felt at the moment and the worry was clear in her voice.

Schlatt’s response almost came too fast. “It’s nothing, Puffs, I’ll pick him up in the morning…” 

“Alright,” Puffy wished she had asked more, but she could tell her brother was getting eager to leave. “Just don’t do anything stupid, okay? We would miss you too much if something happened to you,”

“Don’t have such low expectations for me!” Schlatt said, turning back to his car. Puffy closed the door only after she was sure he was far gone, looking down at the kid ever so peacefully resting on her. Soft brown locks of hair plated the five year olds face, small horns similar to her own poked out of the forest of hair, with tiny human like ears, and peaking out of the sky colored blanket was a bee onesie she had given him the previous month or so. Quickly grabbing some pillows and another blanket, Puffy created a makeshift place for Tubbo to lay. Turning the lights off after making sure everything was fine, the sheep hybrid finally went to bed herself.


	2. lovely in the evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aunt puffy !!!!

The smell of bacon and eggs is strong early in the morning. Puffy made enough for her and the two children in the house, who were still fast asleep. Pouring three cups of apple juice, she had set the table as neatly as she could before walking out into the living room. On the couch, a pile of blankets shifted around, and bright eyes popped out to look at Puffy. 

“Aunt Puffy!” Tubbo shouted. 

A soft smile spread across Puffy’s face as she sat down next to Tubbo. “Hey kiddo! Did you sleep well?” 

“Mmh!” He stretched his arms out wide. “Sooo, where’s dad?” 

“I don’t know, Tubs,” She said, reminding her of the late-night visit, her brother showing up and dropping Tubbo off with barely any explanation. “He said he would pick you up in the morning though, so lets change and eat some breakfast before he gets here, alright?” 

“Okaaay!” Tubbo jumped up off the couch. Puffy handed him an old set of clothes her son had long outgrown and led him to the bathroom. “Is clay up?” He asked after he put his clothes on.

“Not yet,” She thought for a second before grinning. “Wanna wake him up for me?” 

The boy only nodded excitedly as he bolted to Clay’s room, eager to wake his cousin up. Puffy walked back into the kitchen with a pep in her step as she sat down at the table, and soon the two boys came racing in to eat. 

“Morning, duckling!” Puffy ruffled Clay’s blonde hair as he sat down, feeling satisfied at the glare he gave her, though he was obviously not actually annoyed. 

Breakfast ran as smoothly as it could. Picking up the empty plates, Puffy listened in on Tubbo and Clay’s conversation as it spiraled from one topic to the next until she’s doing the dishes and the two looked up at her with bright eyes and asked if they could play outside. She gave them a quick yes as she closed the dishwasher and turned it on, watching them run into Clay’s room to grab plastic swords and anything else the two could want to play with. Grabbing a book to keep herself entertained, Puffy opened the front door, letting the kids dash out down the steps and onto the grass lawn, while leaving herself to sit down on the old rocking chair out on the porch.

Her thoughts didn’t drift towards Schlatt until lunch rolled around and he had still not picked up Tubbo. She put down her book with a sigh, checking her phone to see a text from her brother. He had mentioned that he would be a few hours late, she only messaged back saying that would be fine, it would be. Setting down her phone, she called the boys back in to eat, but along with her boys came Sapnap and George, the neighbors’ kids and common guests at the house as Clay’s best friend. 

The children went back outside after eating sandwiches and hours passed before Tubbo and Clay waved goodbye to their friends and the sun had set. The two came back inside smelling of fresh grass and dirt. They washed their hands, and as far as they knew, everything was fine. 

To Puffy though, who had sent several messages to her brother and all of them went unread, everything was not fine. While it was probably nothing, just Schlatt being too busy, and while she didn’t mind keeping Tubbo for another day at all, she quite enjoyed having proper communication with others and this situation? It definitely was not proper and caused her to worry more about the strange events of the night before. 

Not exactly feeling up for cooking, Puffy ordered some pizza, thinking the boys would enjoy it more than whatever she could have made anyway. A movie later and a whole thin crust cheese pizza, Clay had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving Puffy and Tubbo to wait for Schlatt. Hours had passed by and Tubbo couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

“Aunt Puffy?” 

“Yeah, Tubs?” She responded.

“I’m sleepy,” Tubbo said, cuddling up against her side. 

“So am I,”

“Aunt Puffy?” He had asked again, and Puffy’s response was the same. 

“Yeah, Tubs?” She laughed slightly.

“Is dad coming today?” 

Puffy paused, trying to think of what to say to the five-year-old. “I don’t know,” She hated saying that to him, but it was the truth. “but hopefully yes. I’ll let you rest, Bud. You had a fun day. He’ll get here eventually. I promise,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is certainly a chapter


End file.
